Gates To Heaven
by Emmanuella Sinclair
Summary: A Fallen Angel has been banished from Heaven and the only way back upstairs is to gather up what has been blocked by sin. After taking shelter with a group of Nephilim's known as Shadowhunters, Andriel soon becomes aware of something bubbling up within. An emotion for a Shadowhunter causing her to stay and watch. Out of curiosity or something else? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Gates To Heaven**  
By: Emmanuelle Sinclair_****_

_**Prologue**_

"-you have sinned against the Almighty God our Savior, in which, thou must be plunged in the world of sin itself! To endure a combination of the unlimited power: Grief, Sadness, Suffering, Hate, and everything that is Unholy in the world of mortality! You was God's creation as the perfect holy servant though you have betrayed him! And rebelled against your own father and creator! Just like Angel Lucifer thousands of Eons ago! Our God has made the decision to only punish you for your unholy actions, Angel Andriel. To be stricken from the Gates Of Heaven and to be force down in the world of sin and mortality until you have learned to find love as an angel of God should. Only then will the Gates To Heaven shall be unlocked upon thee! By the order of Christ, you are officially titled, Fallen Angel, and must seek out love and care through the eyes of God, Angels, and Man. You may never return and will be exiled from Heaven UNTIL you find love within your - once pure - now corrupted soul. Under the name of God and everything Holy, I now banish you, Fallen Angel Andriel!"

The Scribe's voice, full of fury and outrage, echoed Gods Proclamation to her. His voice boomed and roared all throughout Heaven as every Angel was gathered around her. She had been bowed on one knee, her arms out and both her hands touching the golden glossy floor. Her form glowing a radiant of light where she stood, like every angel around her. Her long curly black hair dangled down before her as she gazed her dark blue luminous eyes down at her feet. Her white feathered wings large and magnificent as they were spread behind her pale glowing body. An elegant body of an Angel. Though an angel, who has sinned.

Andriel glanced up slightly. Waiting for God's Scribe to finally sentence her on Lucifer's territory. A full minute of pure silence etched throughout Heaven letting every angel stare upon her one more time until she was finally banished. She looked up at Archangels Gabriel and Michael. Gods two best warriors, her big brothers. And they glanced at her together, watched in sadness and hurt, Michael put his large glowing hand on his brothers shoulder as Gabriel looked away from her. She turned away herself and looked upon another angel, Angel Raziel. And he glared at her and nodded slightly. They had intertwined information about Earth and the mortal humans the day before her banishment, for _guidance_. Then her luminous blue gazed turned to God himself. A bright and shining ray of light gathered around him, radiating off of him. His elegant posture was seated upon the golden large throne before her, his Scribe on his side, her big brothers on the other. Gods expression was unidentifiable but he stared at her endlessly not out of hatred for he loved her nevertheless and loved all his children. She felt pity and guilt, looking back down to her feet. Then and finally the Scribe's words were spoken. "You are now EXILED!"

All of a sudden a gust of howling wind fluttered and violently pulled her backward, the last thing she saw of Heaven was God, her brothers Gabriel and Michael, Raziel, and the other angels. Their wings settled and their form shining bright. The strong wind carried her to the Golden Gates Of Heaven and opened, pushing her off into outer space, towards Earth. The the Golden Gates slammed shut. 


	2. The Key

_**Chapter 1 – The Key**_

**London, 1878**

A loud booming thunder trembled and rumbled loud and furious, it's monstrous call etched through the night sky of London. It was great and powerful as it shouted ferociously like a great bell, repetitive in _warning_. The blackened sky was covered with thick foggy clouds like a blanket, hiding the moons and the stars – trying to seal the thunder of warning coming from above. From below, the darkness of night created shadows within every corner and alley. The streets eerily quiet and deserted as mundanes were within their homes fast asleep. Though, neither man or creature could recognize the chaotic rustling thunder from up high.

From behind the huge thickness of clouds, a glowing golden light, grander and brighter than the sun itself, started to form and beam. The golden light was so powerful, that small bright rays started leaking through the clouds. The ferocious and monstrous thunder of warning continued throughout the sky until the glowing light could not be restrained any longer. The gray clouds finally parted in two, letting a great beam of light gracefully pour down onto earth. The darkness surrounding it's presence in wonder.

Finally, a ball of bright fire fell like lightening from Heaven, trailing the beam of light marking its path to earth. The ball of fire was an angel with teeth clenched in pain and arms outstretched, still trying to grasp the Gates of Heaven. She fell and fell as fire proceeded to scorch her – once pure – holy angelic soul. She yelled in agony as she reached the world of mortality. The fire ball finally hit earth like a meteor, crashing into the dirt and soil. The fire finally ceased about her body as she laid unconscious in the dirt. The force of her fall landing on Earth was so great, a crater was created around her naked being. The fire had released her from her angel wings, replacing them with an outline. Of what use to be there... and of what she use to be.

_

**2 months later**

Jem's cane was tight within his grasp, his knuckles white, as he came down to split a demon in half. Jem could feel something crushing in his lungs, getting harder to breathe and capture air. Sweat rippled down his forehead and neck with exhaustion. The yin fen was starting to wear off but Jem kept his ground and tried to relax. At the corner of his eye he saw another demon sprinting in his direction, Jem turned and plunged his blade into the heathens belly then yanked the cane back out. Blood oozing from the tip of his blade to the concrete floor of the fortress. He paused and stood up straight, rolling his shoulders back, assuming that was the last of them. He exhaled and inhaled rapidly trying not to think about the need for more yen fin. Jem started looking for Will but before he could do so, his parabatai caught his attention first.

"Jem, behind you!"

Jem twirled, his eyes wide in attention. He brought his cane back up with one hand as the blade glinted in the light. A demon in the air - ready to attack Jem on the spot - startled to find it's throat drove into a blade of a Shadowhunter. It collapsed in death as Jem brought his cane back to his side. Jem turned and looked at Will who strolled over in his direction, sheathing his seraph blade.

"By the angel," Will hissed. Kicking one of the dead corpse that Jem had put out. Will's face was covered in sweat as well, the locks of his black hair sticking to his skin. His breathing was somewhat ragged and quick, representing he had a lot of those heathens on his back side. Will gave a devilish grin despite him being out of breath with exhaustion. "There was so many I could not even keep track of the lot I vanquished." He looked around himself, dead demons everywhere within the large dinner hall.

Jem continued to breathe out of rhythm, he felt a cough coming through and tried to avoid it. He leaned against the wooden dinner table, arms behind him and his hands gripped to the edge. There were many indeed, but for demons to just be just settling in this old abandon fortress had to have meaning. Jem raised his hand to wipe some sweat from his forehead, his unusual gray hair sticking to his wet pale skin, in similar to his parabatai. "Well...", Jem started. "We should get a move on then? It is possible more demons could show up and we still have to find that damn key."

"Urgh, we have gone through the whole bloody fortress", Will complained, raising his hands up in the air and surrendering them on both of his hips. "This is the last room, we have searched them all. There is no sign of any key." He kicked another dead corpse, probably out of tiresome and wanting to go back to the London Institute, or maybe just out of frustration.

Jem chuckled at Will's tantrum. "It is bound to be here somewhere, Will. Charlotte and Henry's calculations state that it has to be, all these demons had to be guarding something."

Will turn back around to meet Jem's gray calm eyes and sighed. "Well then, I suppose we should get a move on." He trudged, passing Jem who found his mood very entertaining, in search for their main objective. At least he didn't have to worry about destroying any more demons. Now it was just a search party for two. Will came upon a corner of the dining room to examine. Jem straightened and started searching the defeated demon bodies on the other side of the room. Maybe one of them had the key themselves for safe keeping.

After several minutes of no success and Will taking a break to chomp on a apple he had found, they both were on the verge to calling it quits and to head back to the Institute with nothing in hand but the blood and ripped gear of eliminating demons. Jem strolled over to Will who was finishing up his apple. Jem stood there shaking his head at him, Will looked at him and just shrugged his shoulders. "I was hungry", he explained. "After a good fight, who would not?"

"I doubt that appetite of yours matters whether you have killed twenty thousand vampires or whether you have just-" Jem's sarcasm was interrupted at the sound of clanking chains. Both, him and Will looked up around the room from the unexpected sound. "More demons," Jem whispered in question.

"No..." Will's blue gaze searching the room. "I doubt it." They were silent, waiting for another sound so they could pick up its location. Jem raised his cane up in hand, releasing the blade from the top, while Will unsheathed his seraph blade. They both looked around the room anonymously for the sound to repeat. _Clank._ Jem's head turned to one side of the dining room wall, it seemed to have came from over there. Jem turned to his parabatai and Will nodded in agreement, they both started, stealthily and slowly, walking over towards the noise. Jem's cane in hand and Will's blade with both.

They reached the wall and heard the rustle of chains again, it was behind it. Jem put a hand on the cold stone wall and pushed, there didn't seem to be any sort of hidden door. Will reached into one of his pockets and got out his stele and started to draw, holding the instrument like a pencil, as he made lines and swiggles. When he had finish making the rune, the stone wall moved and slid back like a door, its heaviness making a rocky sound as it did so. The tunnel was black as coal and dark as night, with no sign of light. Jem reached into his pocket for his witchlight, which gleamed and glowed, releasing its small powerful light to shine the way through the hidden tunnel. Will raised the hilt of his seraph blade to his lips and whispered, "Barachiel." The blade started to illuminate and glow with the soul of the Angel Barachiel as he trudge forward, following Jem who was in the lead.


End file.
